


Blanket Fort

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, not on the bridge au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Etta builds a blanket fort in an attempt to cheer Roger up.





	Blanket Fort

Roger walked into his room to find it completely covered in blankets and pillows. He couldn’t see the ground or any of his furniture under the mess. “What the hell…” 

Etta’s head popped up between two sheets. “Oh shoot, you’re back early.” 

“Yeah, it didn’t take too long to fix Bertie’s- what did you _do?_ ” 

“Well, you’ve been so down lately, I thought I would cheer you up,” she said. 

“I haven’t been down lately,” he said. 

Etta gave him a disbelieving look. “Roger. Come on. I know when you’re upset. Sure you’re always grumpy, but you’ve been extra grumpy this week.” 

“So this is another one of your schemes to make me smile?” 

“No. I just want to try to make you happy. Can you let me do that?” 

Roger sighed. “Do I have to smile?” 

“No, I just told you that.” 

“You said you were going to try to make me happy. You never believe that I’m happy unless I’m your kind of happy.” 

“Tonight I’ll believe you. You just have to promise to tell the truth,” Etta said. 

“Fine, I promise. Just no singing.” 

Etta beamed at him. “Great! Come on in then!” 

Roger sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he crawled into the blanket fort. Of course Etta’s attempt to cheer him up would be something silly and vaguely embarrassing. But it was sweet how hard she was trying. She’d even hung up fairy lights inside the fort so that they could still see. 

Etta was sitting crosslegged in the centre of the fort, the lights casting a yellow glow on her face. She was shuffling a deck of cards and grinned at him as he crawled over. 

“Cards?” Roger asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Kicking my ass at poker always cheers you up,” she said, dealing out their hands. 

“What are we betting? I don’t have any money on me.” 

Etta paused in her dealing. “I didn’t think about that.” 

“You didn’t think about what we would be gambling in a game that is literally all about gambling?” 

“Let’s bet chores,” she said. 

“Are you sure? You know I’m probably going to win, right? And then you’ll be doing dishes for the next two years?” Roger said. 

“Yeah, why not?” Etta said, finishing her dealing. “I mean, worse comes to worse, I can always just move out and never speak to you again.” 

Roger’s grip tightened around his hand. “You wouldn’t.” 

Etta noticed. “Of course not. I would miss you too much. Who would remind me to eat vegetables and shower if you weren’t around?” 

“Probably whoever would bore me with riveting tales about their life if you weren’t around,” he said. 

“So Bertie?” 

“Yep, Bertie.” 

“Good to know we have a backup,” Etta said, switching out one of the cards in her hand. “Although I think I would still miss you, annoyingly enough.” 

“Hm. I would probably miss you too. I mean who else would do something like this?” Roger said, gesturing at the blanket fort. 

“Bertie,” Etta said. 

Roger swore under his breath. “Wow, Bertie really doesn’t want us to have a good friendship, does he?” 

“Maybe we should just have a terrible one then.” 

“Yeah, we’re pretty good at that. Well, sometimes. See again, all this.” He gestured at the blanket fort again. 

Etta smiled smugly. “Yeah, I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?” 

“Hm. I suppose. You’re decent enough at cheering people up.” 

Etta ducked her head, but not before Roger caught a blush spread across her cheeks and her smile become slightly less smug. “Yeah, well… Just fold already, because I’m going to kick your ass.” 

“Etta, you have to bet before I fold.” 

“Do I?” 

“Do you even know how to play poker?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @pillowcreeks


End file.
